


rendezvous

by moonwaltz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, M/M, emo!suga, more like too sweet, semi-supernatural maybe idk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/pseuds/moonwaltz
Summary: Di dalam dunia miliknya, Koushi adalah pengembara





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! © Haruichi Furudate  
> .  
> oisuga weekend day 2: MOON; night, glow, hunt

 

 

>  
> 
> _“I wonder,” he said, “whether the stars are set alight in heaven so that one day each one of us may find his own again...”_  
>  _― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince_

 

 

Di dalam dunia miliknya, Koushi adalah pengembara.

Ia tak pernah menetap, ia selalu berpindah tempat. Kadang ia akan berjalan di lereng gunung yang dipenuhi bebatuan, ditemani hawa dingin yang merayap pada ujung jemari kaki dan cabang-cabang pohon yang melambai seolah berkata _sampai jumpa lagi_. Kadang ia akan duduk khidmat pada kereta kosong yang melaju perlahan, sembari mengintip pemandangan yang memblur lewat jendela kaca di seberang, tanpa perlu khawatir destinasinya akan terlewatkan.

Apabila ia letih, ia dibolehkan sejenak berhenti, lantas duduk diam di salah satu tempat seraya mengamati (apa saja, langit yang tak pernah berganti, bangunan dan jalan dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang; sebab di dalam dunianya tak ada larangan untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.)

Di dalam dunia miliknya, Koushi tak keberatan mengembara seorang diri. Ia tak perlu memusingkan ekspektasi, ia tak perlu takut pada tujuan yang tak bisa ia raih. Ia tak perlu takut tak memiliki tujuan sama sekali.

Dunia Koushi begitu sempurna.

Sayangnya, ketika waktunya tiba, alarm akan berdering menyerupai sangkakala yang menandakan dunia miliknya mesti berakhir. Kemudian sekali lagi ia diingatkan oleh fakta bahwa dunianya hanyalah mimpi yang tak pernah ada. Takkan pernah ada.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam dunia nyata, Koushi hanya manusia biasa.

Ia mesti bangun pagi, membasuh wajah di kamar mandi, sarapan, dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Kalau ia terlambat, ia bisa dimarahi, meski jika ia pikir-pikir kembali ia lebih suka terlambat dan dimarahi ketimbang datang pagi untuk dihadapkan pada puluhan pasang tatapan yang menghakimi.

Hari ini ia datang pagi, jadi ia memilih jalan memutar yang jarang dilalui orang-orang berharap kelasnya sudah dimulai ketika ia sampai. Bel berdentang pertama kali ketika ia menukar sepatunya di loker dan berdentang untuk yang kedua kali ketika ia membuang segenggam paku payung yang ia temukan di dalam sepatunya tadi.

Kelasnya sudah ramai, lantas Koushi melangkah menuju kursinya di pojok ruangan dengan bersikap abai. Atau _berusaha_ bersikap abai.  Ada satu dua kerling mata yang tertuju pada hadirnya, tetapi ia lebih peduli pada buku-bukunya, meski kalau boleh jujur ia tak sepenuhnya mampu menumpulkan rasa tiap kali menemukan coretan kasar pada meja yang digunakannya.

Setidaknya hari ini ia tidak perlu menggotong mejanya lagi.

Ia nyaris mengenakan _headset_ ketika suara pintu yang terbuka memancing atensinya. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu tertarik kalau wali kelasnya tidak datang bersama seorang anak lelaki jangkung yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

“Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru.”

Si murid baru tersenyum lebar sekali setelah menuliskan OIKAWA TOORU besar-besar di papan tulis, seakan-akan namanya jauh lebih penting dibanding materi pelajaran hari ini. Koushi melihatnya berjalan selangkah dan memulai introduksinya, asal sekolahnya, alasan kepindahannya, dan sebagainya dan sebagainya, yang tak ia dengar lagi karena gadis-gadis di dalam kelas jadi terlalu ribut menanggapi dan bertanya sana-sini. Koushi toh tidak peduli.

Sesi perkenalan berakhir ketika wali kelasnya berdehem keras satu kali supaya kelas lebih tenang dan kondusif. Si murid baru disuruhnya duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Koushi (yang kemudian berpikir lapangan _track and field_ lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan ketimbang menyambut tangan si pemuda dengan ujung surai mengembang.)

“Aku Oikawa Tooru.”

Ya, ya, ia sudah tahu.

“Mohon bantuannya, ya, umm...”

Koushi tidak menyahut.

“...namamu?”

Demi Tuhan, biarkan ia sendiri saja di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doanya bahkan sampai ke dunia mimpi.

Di dunia mimpi, di dunia _miliknya_ , seharusnya ia adalah seorang pengembara tanpa kawan.

Seharusnya ia menjelajah daratan, mengarungi lautan, sendirian. Karena dengan begitu ia tak perlu memusingkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu ia pusingkan; karena dengan begitu ia tak perlu memikirkan tujuan dari perjalanan yang ia lakukan.

Tetapi Tuhan senang sekali bercanda dengannya. Ketika ia memberikan sebuah dunia yang hanya milik Koushi (meski cuma sekadar ilusi), ia juga memberikan Koushi rekan seperjalanan yang tak pernah ia inginkan.

Di dunia yang seharusnya hanya miliknya, pemuda itu ikut hadir mengabaikan privasinya. Malam ini, di dunianya, ia seharusnya berada di atas kapal tak bernama, menumpang untuk menyeberangi luasnya lautan. Ia duduk di pinggir geladak, menutup mata supaya bisa menafsirkan suara camar di atasnya, supaya bisa menerjemahkan bau asin samudera di bawahnya. Bahunya ditepuk tiba-tiba, lantas ia membuka mata dan menoleh hanya untuk mendapati sapaan kelewat hangat dari pemuda yang ia temui tadi pagi.

Tidak bisakah _dia_ enyah saja dari dunia miliknya ini?

Koushi mengabaikannya lagi, tetapi tidak seperti di dunia nyata di mana ia menyerah dalam usahanya menjadikan Koushi kawan, di dunia ini ia terlalu keras kepala. Ia tetap duduk di sisi Koushi, tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya diam di sana sambil sesekali ikut memejamkan mata, barangkali ingin menafsirkan suara camar dan menerjemahkan bau asin lautan seperti yang tadi ia coba lakukan.

Sebenarnya Koushi geram. Bukan hanya karena ia masih tetap hadir di sisinya, bukan hanya karena ia ikut-ikutan memejamkan matanya—Koushi juga geram karena ia tak mampu menahan kata-katanya untuk tidak keluar kemudian.

_‘Namaku Sugawara Koushi.’_

Koushi tidak tahu bahwa pemuda itu bisa tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

_‘Salam kenal, Suga-chan.’_

.

.

.

.

.

Ia tidak berusaha mencuri dengar, tetapi suara-suara di sisinya terlalu keras jadi ia tahu (tanpa ia ingin tahu) bahwa Oikawa Tooru mengikuti klub voli di sekolahnya yang dulu. Ia jadi tahu ulang tahunnya, letak rumahnya, bahkan sampai hal-hal spesifik seperti nama sepupunya. Koushi hampir tahu kapan ia mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya kalau bukan karena guru sejarah masuk dan membubarkan kerumunan itu.

Koushi mengehela napas penuh syukur; ia benar-benar tidak butuh informasi itu.

Ia terpaksa merelakan mejanya digeser sampai menempel dengan meja si murid pindahan dan berbagi buku sejarahnya. Koushi mendengarkan pelajarannya dengan seksama sambil sesekali menggarisbawahi paragraf yang menurut guru sejarahnya penting, kadang ia menambahkan bagian yang perlu ditambahkan di sisi buku yang kosong, lantas menggeser bukunya sedikit agar si murid pindahan bisa lebih leluasa mencatat pada buku tulisnya.

Oikawa semestinya memerhatikan buku teksnya dan mencatat saja, bukannya mengerling pada coretan kasar di meja Koushi sehingga membuat Koushi cepat-cepat menutupi coretan itu dengan kedua tangannya. Koushi gagal menyembunyikan tiga huruf ‘TOR’ di ujung coretan.

_Hahaha, dia pasti sudah melihatnya, ya._

Kalau nanti ada pelajaran sejarah lagi, mungkin Koushi lebih memilih untuk meminjamkan buku teks satu-satunya yang ia punya daripada harus merapatkan meja dengan si pemuda yang sekarang melihatnya dengan tatapan berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

_‘Untuk apa lagi kau datang lagi?’_

Di dalam dunianya kini, Koushi duduk di atas gondola yang jendelanya menyajikan pemandangan langit mendung di atas dan hamparan salju putih di bawah. Entah kenapa, Oikawa sudah berada di seberangnya, dan Koushi tidak punya pilihan lain selain duduk di sana menunggu hingga gondolanya sampai di tempat pemberhentian. Kalau mau tahu, Koushi juga sudah berkali-kali mencubit lengan-lengannya sendiri, siapa tahu ia bisa kabur dengan cara terbangun dari mimpi ini. Ia tak berhasil melakukannya.

 _‘Untuk apa kau datang lagi?’_ ulangnya.

Ya, untuk apa lagi ia datang kemari. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu dengan pasti siapa sesungguhnya Koushi. Semestinya ia menjauhi Koushi juga di alam mimpi.

_‘Karena aku ingin.’_

Tapi Koushi tidak ingin. Ia sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Pemuda itu tetap tidak mau mengerti.

Ia tetap datang di dunia Koushi setelahnya, dan setelahnya, dan setelahnya, hingga Koushi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membiarkannya begitu saja. Awalnya ia tidak banyak berkata, dan kalaupun ia berkata sesuatu, Koushi lebih sering mengabaikan.

Tetapi terkadang Koushi lupa dan meladeni ucapan-ucapannya, mengenai hal-hal yang ia suka dan benci, mengenai pengalaman-pengalaman baik dan buruknya selama ini, Koushi lupa dan tertawa untuk banyak cerita yang mereka bagi berdua.

_‘Suga-chan lebih manis kalau tertawa.’_

_‘Apa-apan itu. Bodoh!’_

_‘Aku suka membaca buku, aku tidak bodoh.’_ Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan Koushi jadi semakin ingin mengatainya bodoh.

_‘Suka membaca buku bukan berarti tidak bodoh.’_

_‘Ngomong-ngomong, buku apa yang Suga-chan sukai?’_

Koushi lupa dan membiarkan hatinya terlena dengan pemikiran bahwa sekarang ia tidak perlu sendiri lagi, dengan pemikiran bahwa kini ia memiliki kawan untuk berbagi.

_‘Kokoro, Natsume Souseki.’_

Koushi lupa bahwa  pertemuan-pertemuan dan konversasi yang mereka lakukan ini hanyalah mimpi.

(Koushi lupa, sebab di dunia nyata, mereka berdua bukanlah siapa-siapa.)

.

.

.

.

.

Di dunia nyata, Koushi lebih sering menyendiri di perpustakaan yang sunyi, di antara rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Meski ia selalu mengitari seluruh seluk beluk tempat itu, sebagian besar waktunya hanya dihabiskan pada rak berlabel literatur klasik, kali ini pun begitu. Tangannya yang menggapai _Jaring Laba-laba_ Akutagawa tanpa sengaja bersenggolan dengan pengunjung perpustakaan lain di sebelahnya, menyebabkan buku yang orang itu pegang terjatuh dari tangan.

Koushi meraih buku yang terjatuh, hendak meminta maaf sekaligus menyodorkan buku itu.

Bukunya diterima, tetapi Koushi tidak juga berkata apa-apa. Ia terlalu dikejutkan oleh fakta bahwa orang itu adalah Oikawa. Alih-alih mengatakan sesuatu, Koushi akhirnya memilih untuk segera beranjak dari situ dan pergi menjauh.

_Kadang-kadang kebetulan itu menyeramkan._

Koushi, dalam langkah-langkahnya menuju meja penjaga, masih bisa mendengar suara gadis –gadis yang menghampiri Oikawa, seperti semut-semut yang mengerubungi gula. Di antaranya bahkan tidak berusaha memelankan suara, barangkali memang sengaja supaya Koushi mendengarnya.

[“Tooru- _kun_ , ada urusan apa dengan Sugawara?”

“Tak ada. Aku hanya mau meminjam novel _Kokoro_ -nya Natsume Souseki, makanya yang tadi itu cuma kebetulan.”

“Oh, begitu. Tooru- _kun_ sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Soalnya dia itu—“]

 

 

 

— _anak koruptor, ‘kan?_

Koushi pikir ia sudah terbiasa. Tetapi ketika merasakan pandangannya mengabur karena air, ia tahu bahwa ia _tidak_ akan pernah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit yang menghujam dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Koushi berada di dalam dunianya. Kali ini tempatnya berdiam adalah kereta api yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gerbongnya kosong, selain olehnya dan oleh pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, kemudian menatap pada sesuatu yang terlihat indah, bukan pada pemandangan di luar jendela, tetapi pada sepasang bola mata cokelat yang tak pernah kehilangan binarnya.

Selama ini Koushi pikir dunianya sempurna, tetapi baru ketika pemuda itu hadir ia mampu merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir. Dunianya yang dulu dingin, dan apabila Oikawa lenyap ( _ia harus lenyap, ia harus pergi, ia harus berhenti datang ke mimpinya ini!_ ) begitu pula dengan dunianya setelah ini.

 _‘Kenapa manusia senang sekali menghakimi orang lain, senang sekali mengurusi urusan orang lain, seakan-akan mereka tidak punya urusan yang jauh lebih penting untuk diurusi. Kenapa,’_ Koushi memulai, _‘mereka bersikap seolah-olah mereka sangat tahu dengan hal yang kualami...’_

Pemuda itu tak berkata apa-apa untuk menanggapinya. Mungkin karena Koushi menginginkannya demikian, mungkin karena sedari awal pemuda itu hanyalah bayang-bayang yang ia ciptakan demi menghapus kesepian di dalam hatinya. Tapi kalau itu benar, semakin besar keinginan Koushi untuk melenyapkan keberadaannya di sini. Ia tidak ingin dilenakan oleh ilusi lagi.

_‘Jangan datang lagi ke dunia ini.’_

_‘Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan.’_

Koushi tersenyum miris, _‘ aku ingin kau tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Aku ingin, makanya kau mengatakan hal itu. Tetapi kau di dunia itu berbeda, Oikawa-san. Kau di dunia itu peduli.’_

_‘Aku adalah aku di manapun tempatku berada.’_

Tepat ketika Oikawa mengatakan itu, kereta yang membawa mereka melambatkan kecepatan hingga berhenti sama sekali. Koushi bangkit, ingin keluar dari kereta itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya seorang diri. Namun rekan seperjalanannya menarik lengannya kuat-kuat, menolak untuk melepaskannya, menolak untuk berpisah darinya.

_‘Kau ingin tahu kapan aku mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku?’_

Koushi belum sempat menjawab, ia bahkan belum sempat menarik lepas lengannya dan bertindak. Oikawa sudah lebih dulu menariknya lebih erat, mensejajarkan kepala mereka.

Pintu kereta terbuka ketika Koushi merasakan ciuman pertamanya diambil paksa.

 

 

Ia terbangun dengan peluh mengucur yang luar biasa banyaknya dan wajah yang terlalu merah merona. Ia jadi tidak ingin kembali ke dunianya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Koushi berjalan cepat-cepat tanpa memperhatikan, terutama ketika menyadari pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya sudah tiba lebih dulu sebelum kedatangannya. Ia setengah membanting tasnya ke atas meja, kemudian menyibukkan diri dengan simpul pada kabel _headset_ -nya. Ia hendak meraih bukunya –ia sudah menyerah dengan simpul itu, salahkan tangannya yang berkeringat karena gugup– ketika buku lain mendarat di atas mejanya.

“Kau benar Suga- _chan_ , buku ini bagus. Tetapi plotnya terkesan gelap, ya, bukan tipikal cerita yang suka kubaca.”

Koushi gagal mengedipkan matanya.

“Apa– aku tidak pernah– kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara padaku?”

“Wah, Suga- _chan_ jahat! Baru sebentar sudah lupa,” ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, “bukankah kau yang bilang kalau aku tidak boleh berbicara denganmu di dalam mimpi? Kalau begitu, sekarang aku sudah boleh berbicara denganmu di dunia ini, kan?”

Kali ini Koushi bukan hanya gagal mengedipkan mata, sepertinya ia juga gagal menghirup udara.

Sedangkan Oikawa hanya nyengir lebar seraya menambahkan, “jangan bilang kau juga lupa dengan ciuman itu.”

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam dunia miliknya, Koushi adalah pengembara. Di dalam dunia nyata, Koushi hanya manusia biasa. Tetapi di dunia yang manapun akan selalu ada Oikawa yang duduk di sisinya.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> ;A; kutydac tau lagi ini nulis apaaaa. awalnya iseng karena tema day 2nya oisuga weekend 'bulan' dan 'malam' (makanya diangkat soal oik yang mengintervensi mimpinya suga wkwk tapi jadinya gaje gini hikz).


End file.
